My Beautiful Kendall
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: For OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTe, Kendall is insecure and thinks Logan is cheating on him, they get into a fight and Logan has to prove to Kendall just how much heloves him.


This is for OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS the co-winner of my contest, I hope this is good, and I didnt dissapiont, my smut isnt the best, well actually alot of people like it for some apparent reason, anyways I really hope you and everyone else likes this.

Logan just didnt understand what the hell he had done.

Kendall wasnt talking to him, he was experiencing his worse enemy ever, the silence treatment, and sadly it was something he got often.

To say Kendall was the jealous type would be true, he was very jealous, but more than that he was insecure, the littlest thing could make him feel like crap, and of course when Kendall felt like crap, so did Logan.

And also very often, Kendall was jealous and insecure over something Logan supposedly did, Kendall was the type to jump to conclusions, like Logan couldnt hug James or Carlos without Kendall glaring at Logan like he had killed his first born child or something.

At the moment Kendall was sitting on there couch in 2J, he was curled around a huge pillow, glaring at the floor, it was around eight o'clock, and the two lovers had just gotten back from what was supposed to be a good ole time at the pool, but on there way back Kendall wouldnt talk to him and he pulled away his hand when Logan tried to hold it.

The blonde had marched into the apartment with a upset look, taken off his shoes and he hadnt moved from his spot in the last twenty minutes nore had he spoken to Logan.

Logan sighed and went and sat next to Kendall, the blonde scooted away a few inches, Logan groanend out loud in annoyance which Kendall ignored with grace, as if Logan wasnt there at all, and the apartment was still silent.

Logan touched Kendalls knee,Kendall looked at his hand and glared at it,he picked Logans arm up by the sleeve and put Logans arm back into the brunettes lap, out of his personal bubble.

Logan rolled his eyes and scotted closer to Kendall,the blonde moved away the pair went on like this until Kendall was at the edge of the couch and if he where to move he would clearly fall right on his ass.

Logan moved so there where thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, he smirked up at the blonde who glared at him angrily.

"What the fuck!" Kendall snapped at him.

Logan glared back at him.

"Dont what the fuck me! Your the one being all crazy!" Logan yelled back at him, suddenly angry.

"And your the one cheating!" Kendall yelled, he got up and left Logan in the living room, going down the hallway and slamming the door to there room all in a huff.

Logan glared at nothing and juped up, no, Kendall was NOT winning this time, he was NOT going to make Logan feel like it was all his fault, it wasnt Kendalls fault per say that he was so jealous, but it was his fault when he stormend off like a fucking child.

Logan went down the hall, slaming his feet so he knew Kendall could hear him, then when he stopped at his and Kendalls bedroom he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pounded on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR DAMNIT!" Logan yelled.

"FUCK O-OFF!" Kendall screamend back, voice cracking slightly.

Logan didnt think anything off it, he would worry about it when he had to, but for right now he had to work on getting this fucking door open so he and Kendall could talk about why Kendall was upset.

Logan kicked the door.

"Open the door!" Logan demanded.

This time there was no answer, Logan put his head against the door, he heard soft, broken whimpers and sniffing, along with muffled sobs.

Logan suddenly felt like a giant asshole, his angel was crying and he was treating him like shit.

He pulled out the keys in his pocket and found the key to there room, he thanked god for making Carlos always getting locked into rooms. He unlocked the door and opened it slwoly he walked in without warning and closed the door behind him.

Kendall was laying across there king size bed, head stuffed into Logans pillow and laying on Logans side of the bed, the left side, because Kendall didnt like being near the door thinking someone was gonna kill him during the night or something, so Logan humored his boyfriend and let him sleep on the 'safe side.'

Logan walked over to the bed and rolled Kendall so therewas some room for him to lay down as well, Kendall lay on his side so Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and didnt allow Kendall to move,he kissed the back of Kendalls neck, softly.

Kendall whimpered and wipped at his cheek.

"Baby." Logan whispered, tenderly.

"What?" Kendall hiccuped.

"Talk to me." Logan begged.

Kendall shook his even as he snuggled into Logan deeper.

"Kendall please, are you like bipolar, or on your period or what? Your acting nuts, one minute your calling me a cheater, next your cuddling with me."

Kendall sniffed.

"W-why dd-d-did y-y-you fl-flirt with t-the ne-new g-g-irl?" Kendall stuttered out.

"What? Flirt? With the new girl? Are you fucking serious?"

Kendall just nodded as he let out a cross between a whimper and sob.

Flashback:

Kendall was sitting on his lounge chair, hands balled into fist as he fough the urge to cry and slap Logan across the face.

Logan was sitting right nest to him, flirting with the new girl, Lena, she had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders,she had blue eyes and freckles where scattered over her face making her look extremly pretty, she was very Swedish, she even had a accent.

Logan had always had a kink for accents.

"So your from Swedan?"

"Oh yez, I came here to become a model." Lena said, showing off a dazzling white toothed smile.

"Thats awesome, you'll be a great model, you have the legs for it." Logan reassured her.

"Why thank you." Lena said with a giggle.

Kendall felt like he was going to be sick, he reached out and took Logans hand, Logan squeezed his hand and sent him a smile, kissing his cheek before turning back to Lena.

Okay so maybe he overreacted.

"Your so cute." Lena told him, seductivly, placing a hand on his knee, Kendall resisted the urge to bunch the girl right in the face.

She was acting as if she didnt see Kendall right by Logans side, holding his hand.

Logan smiled.

"Thanks."

Kendall turnend his head as tears pooled into his eye, he pulled his hand away from Logans but the brunette didnt seem to even notice.

End of Flashback.

Kendall whipped a tear that fell down his check.

Logan was quiet after Kendall had told him what Kendall had saw as 'flirting.' He felt bad for his love because to some people well to most people they would see that as flirting, but to Logan it wasnt flirting.

"Baby...I...I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry you got cought?" Kendall snapped.

Logan shook his head.

"No...I'm sorry I hurt your feelings...baby I didnt mean to hurt you."

"Oh really? Then what the hell did you MEAN to do?" Kendall said loudly, annoyance, anger and ain in his voice.

"I MEANT to have a nice day with my boyfriend, Its not my fault some model came up to me and started flirting."

"You flirted back." Kendall said.

"No, I was being nice." Logan tried to convince him.

Kendall was silent for a second, thinking to himself, Logan was really nice, that was one of the things that Kendall loved about the brunette but he didnt want to lose this fight, he didnt like losing fights expecially the ones he started, but he couldnt helpit he was always insecure.  
>He knew Logan was better than him, and he loved Logan, so so much, and he couldnt lose him, he would die.<p>

Or probably commit Suicide, that was more likely, though he wasnt joking at all, he had never even found anyone besides Logan attractive before.

And he had loved the brunette since he was...well ever since he could remember.

"You like blondes." Kendall pointed out.

"So? Theres only one blonde I like."

Kendall felt a blush paint his cheeks.

"Lena?" Kendall asked.

Logan kissed the back of his neck, then the back of his ear, then to his cheek, then his forhead.

"No, I'm holding him in my arms."

Kendall sniffed and then turnend so his head was resting against Logans chest, he started to cry.

Logan was shoked into silence as the leader held on to him and sobbed hysterically.

"Baby, baby calm down." Logan coeed.

Kendall shook his head.

"I'm so ugly and stupid, how could you ever love me?" Kendall sobbed.

Logan flipped them over so Kendall was on his back and Logan was straddling his lap, he kissed Kendall for a second before pulling back and looking at Kendall seriously.

"I love you...your a beautiful and amazing, and I'm so fuckin lucky to have you."

Kendall whimpered.

"Show me." he begged.

"What?' Logan asked, confused.

Kendall kissed Logan desperatly tugging onto the brunette locks, pulling there bodies as close as possible, he peppered kisses all along Logans face.

"Please Logie, make love to me." Kendall whimpered, tears in his eyes.

Logans breath cought in his throat, as he nodded,

He kissed Kendall softly as his hands slowly ran under his shirt, rubbing circles into the soft skin under his shirt, Kendall whimpered happily, tears fell onto Logans lips but he ignored them, knowing Kendall needed this.

Logans grinded his hips into Kendalls softly until they where both hard.

He needed to know he was loved, and Logan wanted to do that, to show Kendall how much he loved him, how he always would love him, and nothing would change that.

Kendall was pulling at his shirt roughly, he stripped it off of Logan quickly there lips barely parting until Kendall connected them again, the skinny jean clad legs were wrapped around him, as he slowly unbottonend the boys shirt slowly, he kissed along Kendalls jaw, nipping softly as he made his way down the pale skin of Kendalls throat, down his colloarbone, and then kissing every new inch of exposed flesh as he unbottnend the plaid shirt, placing tender kisses at Kendalls hips as he worked open the blondes pants.

He pulled down Kendalls pants and exposed of them eyes never leaving Kendalls, he held Kendalls gaze as he kissed along the V of his hips and slowly pulled down the blue boxers, kissing down the blondes length, Kendalls breath cought in his throat his eyes lids fluttered but he refused to let them close, there look he and Logan where sharing was to intense for Kendall to break.

Logan sat up inbetween Kendalls legs and took off his own pants, then his boxers slowly, teasing the blonde a little, Kendall looked close to drooling as he watched Logans cock spring lose, pre cum ozzing from the tip.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the hips gently and pulled him closer then pulled him down and gave him a sweet kiss, as they kissed Logans fingers were teasing his entrance, making Kendall moan softly, they had done this so many times it didnt really hurt when Logan was suddenly fingering him, stretching him with three fingers, kissing him roughly so he would keep his mind off the discomfort in his lower area.

Logan surged his fingers up and hit the blondes prostate roughly, Kendall moanend into Logans mouth pushing down on his lovers fingers desperatly. Logan smiled and pulled his fingers out of the blonde underneath him, Kendall whined at the lost making Logans smile widen.

Kendall spread his legs widder, exposing his his twitching whole to Logan, Logan moanend at the sight, he layed on top of Kendall and positionend himself at Kendalls entrance, he slid into the younger boy slowly, Kendall winced a little.

"Shhh S'okay baby I got you." Logan said softly, kissing his neck softly and rubbing his lower stomach until he relaxed.

Kendall whimpered and tugged at Logans hair bringing him in for a hard kiss, Logan licked Kendalls lips asking for entrance, Kendall opened his mouth as soon as he felt Logans cold tongue against his chapped lips, sighing happily.

Kendall pushed down on Logans cock when he was ready and Logan started moving slowly without breaking the kiss, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans neck, deepening the kiss, as Kendall moanend loudly when Logan hit his prostate.

Logan pulled back to look into Kendalls beautiful face, scrunching up in pleasure as he let out the most beautiful moans.

"My baby." Logan cooed, in adorment as a wave of pleasure hit his body, he groanend and started thrusting into Kendalls tight heat faster and harder, Kendall screamend at the force throwing his head back.

"Logie." he screamend.

"My Kendall." Logan whispered in pleasure, Kendall half smiled but then he moanend when Logan grabbed his cock, stroking him to match his thrusts.

"Oh oh Logan." Kendall cried, he wrapped his legs around Logans waist bringing the boy deeper inside of him.

"Your so perfect." Logan whimpered out staring at Kendall beautiful face, watching the way his green eyes were filled where slightly glazed and his full pouty pink lips were open as he panted and cried out Logans name, the way his sweaty blonde hair clung to that ivory colored face that felt like silk under his touch.

Kendall grabbed Logans face and brough him into an intense kiss that was filled with love and passion, there lips where like two puzzle peices matching perfectly against each other.

Kendall whimpered into Logans mouth and with one last thrust Kendall was coming onto them both screaming muffled by Logans lips, Logan wasnt far after, moaning against Kendalls lips as he came inside of the blonde, painting his walls white, Logan forced himself not to fall on top of Kendall, resting his head against Kendalls stomach and resting on his elbows until finally he gainend enough strength to pull out of the blonde.

He fell on his side of the bed, and it wasnt long before Kendall was there cuddling up to his side and hiding his flushed face into Logans neck. Logan kissed the top of Kendalls head with a sigh.

"Logie?" Kendall said suddenly raising his head.

"Yes baby?"

"Do...do you really think I'm prefect?" Kendall asked with a blush.

Logan smiled and cupped Kendalls face.

"Of course I do. Your beautiful." Logan assured him.

"Really?" Kendall asked, as if he had never realized even thought somehow Logan knew he never had which hurt the brunette, because the love of his life didnt thonk he was as beautiful as Logan thought he was. To him Kendall always looked gorgeous even when he was sick or had bed head or sex hair or he just woke up.

Kendall was just naturally mind blowingly beautiful.

"Yes Kendall. I'll always want you, no one else. your my forever."

Kendall smiled and blushed.

"Your my forever too Logiebear."

Logan smiled and kissed Kendalls forehead.

"My beautiful man."

So I hope you liked this everyone, expecially you OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS.  
>Also, I have a new poll up on my profile can everyone please please PLEASE go see it and vote, its very important, and if you dont I might Kill Kendall in IILWAR...haha I'm not serious...or maybe I am, how do you know? Yes this is a threat, and I'm also threating to get little Kendall from CGOI get run over by a bus, do you guys really wanna risk that? GO VOTE, or Kendall will die.<p>

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


End file.
